Reise in die Vergangenheit
by dark2710
Summary: Bevor die legendären 3 Sannin legendär werden können, gilt es erstmal die erste Mission heil zu überstehen. Das stellt sich bei genauerem hinsehen allerdings als schwieriger heraus als gedacht!


Für meine Schwester o.o

**Ausflug in die Vergangenheit**

Jiraiya saß auf einem Stuhl neben Narutos Bett im Krankenhaus. Auch wenn er es Naruto nicht zeigte, machte er sich doch sorgen um ihn. Naruto war nach vier Tagen, seit seinem Kampf gegen Sasuke, immer noch nicht aufgewacht.

Seit der Zeit saß Jiraja schon neben ihm und passte auf ihn auf. Dabei erinnerte er sich an seine eigene Zeit als Genin und an das erste Treffen mit Tsunade und Orochimaru.

Sie trafen sich am gleichen Schauplatz wie Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke und Kakashi. Auch sie mussten 3 Stunden länger auf Sabutori warten, sowie sein Schüler und seine Freunde auf Kakashi hatten warten müssen. In ihrer Wartezeit fochten sie aus, wer die besseren Jutsus beherrschte. Nach 1 Stunde stellten sie fest, dass Orochi und Jira zwar bessere Jutsus als Tsunade hatten aber Tsunade ihnen kraftmäßig überlegen war.

Nun endlich war auch Sarutobi da. Der blickte verwundert auf die stark mitgenommene Umgebung und dann auf die drei Genin die nun seine Schüler waren.

"Oh na ihr müsst ja ne Energie haben wenn eure Umgebung so unter euch leiden muss."

"Wären sie Pünktlich gewesen würde die Umgebung nicht so aussehen!" sagte Jira laut. Sarutobi fing an zulachen. "Nun gut die Verspätung tut mir leid. Also fangen wir an. Ich habe hier drei Kaffeebohnen, ich werde sie hier irgendwo verstecken und ihr werdet versuchen sie mit euren bisherigen Talenten zu finden. Ihr habt 1 Stunde Zeit."

"Und wozu soll das gut sein?" fragte Tsunade.

" Es dient mir dazu herauszufinden was ihr schon alles könnt."

Sarutobi versteckte die Bohnen und gab das Zeichen zum Start. Nach einer halben Stunde hatten die drei ihre Bohnen gefunden. Sarutobi war leicht enttäuscht das sie so schnell fertig waren. Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen alle nach Hause.

" Ts...und dafür bin ich um 2 Uhr morgens aufgestanden, nur damit ich innerhalb von 5 min. so´ne dämliche Bohne finde", beschwerte sich Orochimaru. "Das werden mir diese Schwachköpfe von Eltern büsen." Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Jiraja dachte nur daran wie er sich in das Frauenbad schleichen könnte ohne entdeckt zu werden. Tsunade musste von ihrem Vater lernen wie man andere mit Chakra heilte.

Am nächsten morgen trafen sich die vier vor dem Büro des 1. und 2. Hokage, um ihre erste Mission entgegen zunehmen.

" So Kinders, eure erste Mission ist eine C-Rangmission. Leider sind wir momentan etwas unterbesetzt, aber ihr habt den besten Lehrer den man (außer uns) bekommen konnte.", sagten beide wie im Chor.

" Na super! Und worum gehts?", fragte Jirayia gelangweilt.

"Ihr sollt ins Erdreich gehen und Prinzessin Chou Lin Chang retten." sagte der erste Hokage.

"Und wenn ihr schon mal da seid, passt doch bitte auch auf ihren Sohn Kakashi auf. Er ist noch von großer Bedeutung für uns."

"Was ist ein Kakashi?"

" Zweiter du bist im Flaschen Jahr . Diese Mission bekommt der vierte Hokage und er ist es auch, der ihn trainieren wird und der Vierte wird der Schüler von einem der Legendären Sannin."

Der zukünftige dritte Hokage und seine Schüler guckten sich verdutzt an.

"Spinnen die jetzt total?" fragten die drei ihren Sensei.

"Ähm...gehen wir lieber!!" Und sie gingen jeder zu sich nach Hause um zu Packen. Sie hatten einen langen Weg vor sich. Das Erdkönigreich war am anderen Ende des Kontinents. Warum ausgerechnet sie dorthin sollten wussten sie nicht, den dort waren die Ninjas legendärer als irgendwo sonst. Sarutobi wusste natürlich genau was der Erste und Zweite planten. Er wusste auch worüber sie vorhin geredet hatten. Er hatte die gleichen Talente wie sie. Nämlich alles schön im Voraus zu Planen. Nur sollte in 50 Jahren etwas passieren das keiner vorhersehen konnte. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Als sie fertig waren mit Packen, trafen sie sich am Tor und machten sich auf den Weg. Sie waren eine Woche unterwegs nur um bis zum Eingang des Erdreiches zugelangen. Sie brauchten noch mal zwei Wochen um das Versteckte Dorf unter der Erde zu finden.

"So Kinders wir sind da. Wir müssten jetzt noch Informationen beschaffen, " freute sich Sarutobi.

"Ist das nicht aufregend, unsere erste Mission!"

"Ui, ich bin begeistert." sagte Orochi furz trocken. Ihm war das alles zu unlustig.

"Hmpf hmpf hmpfahahahahahahahaha Orochi du bist echt n Knüller", Jirayia krümmte sich vor lachen auf den Boden.

"Ihr seid solche Idioten" Tsunade wurde langsam aber sicher immer zickiger. Man merkte das sie lieber zu Hause geblieben wäre um Lotto zuspielen.

Die vier trennten sich und verabredeten sich an einer bestimmten Stelle um ihre Informationen auszutauschen. Sarutobi ging als erstes in ein komisch aussehendes Lokal. Die Tür war am Boden und sah aus wie ein Gullideckel. Tatsächlich lagen die Häuser hier unter der Erde, sie hatten aber alle unterschiedliche Arten von Eingängen. Sarutobi schaute sich im Lokal etwas um. An der rechten Wand standen kleine Skulpturen Buddas, an der linken Wand hingen Bilder schöner Landschaften. Hinter ihm war noch eine Tür die wohl ins Lager des Ladens führte. An der anderen Seiten stand eine Bar und seeeeeeeeehr merkwürdige aussehende Ninjas. Er ging auf sie zu. " Und was geht den hier so ab?"

Die Ninjas guckten sich an. "Unsere...schnief Prinzessin...schnief ist...schnief abgehauen."

Sie fingen alle an laut Loszuheulen.

"Oha wo bin ich hier nur gelandet."

" In einer Schwulenbar, Süßer."

Sarutobi drehte sich um und sah den Lokalbesitzer. Er trug ein pinkes, viel zu kleines T-Shirt, einen Minirock und an den Füßen hatte er High heels an. Ehe der Barkeeper wusste was passierte, stürmte Sarutobi aus der Bar.

"He...he...he...he oh man, warum geh ich immer in so komische Bars?! Also die könnten sowas echt...oh sie _haben_ es ausgeschildert...!"

Während Sarutobi sich immer noch von seinem Schock erholte, war Orochi mittlerweile am Ziel angekommen. Er hatte sich bei ein paar Schlangen informiert, die genau wussten was geschehen war. "Die Prinzzzzzessssssin isssssssst nicht abgehauen, nein sssssssssie wurde ermordet."

„ Ts...typisch. Was sollen wir dann hier?"

"Iiiiiihr sssssssssollllt iiiiihhhren Moooord aufkläääären!" antwortete ihm die Schlange.

"Juhu, ich bin ein Ninja und muss einen Mord aufklären. Ich bin fast schon begeistert." leicht angepisst von seiner Situation kehrte er zu ihren Treffpunkt zurück.

Jiraya war unterdessen in einem Frauenbad und spionierte die weiblichen Ninja aus. Er wurde immer röter, bis er etwas komisches bei den Frauen unterhalb ihrer Hüften bemerkte. Er wurde immer blasser und fing an zu schreien und stürmte aus dem Bad. Die angeblich weiblichen Ninjas kamen ihm hinterher gestürmt und riefen ihm unanständige Sachen nach (was sie ihm nachriefen überlasse ich in diesem Fall deiner Fantasy).

Glücklicherweise war Tsunade in der Gegend, die einen respektvollen Graben zwischen Jira und den Transvestiten Ninjas. haute

"Ohhhh Tsunade, meine Rettung! " Er stürmte auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

"Lass mich los du Perversling. Also das du schon so tief gesunken bist diesen Etwasen hinterher zuspionieren hätt ich nicht gedacht."

"Ach ich wollte nur etwas über ihre Prinzessin rausfinden." log Jira um seine peinliche Situation zu überspielen.

_In der zwischenzeit beim 1 und 2 Hokage:_

_" Meinst du, wir hätten ihnen sagen sollen dass das versteckte Dorf unter der Erde nur aus Männern besteht und das die Nachkömmlinge aus Erdlöchern kommen?" _

_" Ach was, dann hätten sie sich doch auch geweigert, wie alle anderen und ich könnte es ihnen nicht verdenken!" antwortete der 1 dem 2 Hokage. _

_" Aber was ist mit den Kindern, meinst du die Komischen lassen sie in Ruhe?" _

_"Um die Kinder mach ich mir da keine Sorgen, sondern eher um unseren guten Sarutobi", der 1. wirkte nun etwas unsicher. _

Mittlerweile hatten sich die drei Schüler wieder mit ihrem Sensei an dem verabredeten Platz getroffen und erzählten sich, was sie herausgefunden hatten. Allen vieren ist aufgefallen, dass sie bei ihrer Informationsbeschaffung keine einzige Frau gesehen hatten, also abgesehen von Tsunade.

"Sag mal Orochi, wie sah die Schlange aus, mit der du dich unterhalten hast?", fragte Sarutobi Orochimaru.

"Sie war ca. 5 Meter lang, hatte braune große Augen und war gepunktet."

"Sie hatte keine Schlitzaugen?"

"Nein und sie war bunt gemustert."

"Die arme Schlange wurde gemustert?" Jirayia zeigte zum ersten mal Mitleid mit einem anderen Lebewesen.

"Nein du Vollidiot sie war nicht einfarbig, sondern ihre Haut war mehrfarbig. Was ziemlich ungewöhnlich für Schlangen in dieser Gegend ist."

"Oh jetzt spielst du auch noch die Klugscheißerin." Jirayia wurde langsam sauer, da Tsunade ihn immer wieder vor anderen als Dummkopf präsentierte. Tsunade ignorierte ihn einfach und guckte Sarutobi an.

"Warum fragen Sie Orochi eigentlich nach der Schlange?"

"Weil ich mal irgendwas über dieses Land und dessen Prinzessin gehört habe."

"Und was?" Endlich zeigt auch Jiraiya Interesse an dieser Mission.

"Das die Prinzessin angeblich ihre Gestalt nach belieben verändern kann und das sie nur bunte, auffällige Kleidung tragen würde. Außerdem hab ich mal gehört, dass sie große braune Augen habe. Sie soll auch keine Sie, sondern ein Er sein."

Den dreien viel die Kinnlade runter. Es trat eine lange Pause ein.

"Zeig mir die Stelle, wo du die Schlange gesehen hast." sagte Sarutobi zu Orochi.

Der tat was man ihm sagte. Sarutobi blickte sich um, konnte aber nichts auffälliges erblicken. Er machte ein Fingerzeichen und blickte sich erneut um. Und tatsächlich fand er auch etwas sehr interessantes. Unter einem großen Stein war ein schönes verziertes Tor, das in den Boden führte.

"Da lang"

Er ging schnurgerade auf den besagten Felsen zu und schob ihn zur Seite. Und tatsächlich, das schöne Tor kam zum Vorschein.

"Ok, wer steigt da zuerst runter?" fragte Jirayia.

"Angsthase" Orochi öffnete das Tor und sprang hinunter. Die anderen sprangen ihm hinterher. "Wow" Sie sahen sich um. Die Eingangshalle war ziemlich klein. Ein dickerer Ninja wäre mit Sicherheit stecken geblieben.

An der Decke hing eine Glühbirne und die Wände waren absolut kahl und alles war so lieblos und öde.

"Cooooooool, hier gefällts mir!!" Mit großen Augen blickte sich Orochi noch weiter um.

"Also der der hier wohnt hat echt Geschmack."

"Du hast echt´n Knall." sagten Tsunade und Jirayia im Chor.

"Nun lasst Orochimaru doch in Ruhe und lasst uns weiter gehen", bestimmte der zukünftige 3 Hokage. Sie taten was er sagte und gingen weiter. Die Umgebung änderte sich sowas von überhaupt nicht. Je weiter sie gingen, desto mehr fing Orochi vor Begeisterung an zu sabbern. Endlich erreichten sie eine Tür. Ohne groß weiter nachzudenken gingen sie auch durch diese Tür.

"Sagt mal, sind die Türen hier nicht für gewöhnlich am Boden angebracht?", warf Tsunade fragend in die Runde. Sie blieben alle ruckartig stehen, schauten sich um und stellten fest, dass sie in einer Folterkammer gelandet waren.

Der Schlangenninja wurde immer aufgeregter. "Ui das wird hier ja immer besser". Die anderen drei guckten ihn an. "Was ist man wird ja wohl noch seine eigenen Träume leben dürfen".

"WAS HABEN SIE HIER ZUSUCHEN?", fragte eine unheimlich klingende Stimme.

"Wir wurden beauftragt Prinzessin Chou Ling Chan zu beschützen" antwortete Sarutobi.

"Die ist tot."

"Oh...dürften wir uns trotzdem noch ein bisschen umsehen?" fragte Orochi mit freudiger Stimme. "Hier gibt es nichts zusehen".

"Dann haben Sie ja nichts dagegen" Orochimaru ging weiter in den nächsten Raum. Was er wohl lieber hätte sein lassen sollen, da er in einem SM-Raum gegangen war, der voll mit Männern war, die sich aus Spass gegenseitig quälten und wohl voll drauf "abfuhren". Orochi wurde noch weisser, als er es sowie so schon war. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Die drei anderen kamen zu ihm gerannt. Auch Tsunade und Jirayia fingen an zu schreien. Sarutobi machte zwei Doppelgänger von sich und verdeckte ihnen die Augen.

"Also gut, was ist hier los? Seit wir hier sind haben wir noch keine einzige Frau gesehen und ich bezweifle auch das die Prinzessin eine Sie ist. Hier laufen nur Männer rum! Ist das hier ein Dorf der Schwulen oder was?" Der zukünftige 3 verlor langsam die Geduld. Nun meldete sich auch die unheimliche Stimme wieder.

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es hier Frauen gibt. Dieses Dorf hat alle seine weiblichen Ninjas verloren. Eines Tages waren sie alle weg. Nun leben hier nur noch Männer! Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie einsam wir alle ohne Frauen waren. Irgendwann fingen wir an uns zulieben"

Der Sensei erschuf noch drei weitere Doppelgänger um seinen Schülern die Ohren zu zuhalten.

"Wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, uns trotz allem weiter zu vermehren. Wir nehmen jedes Jahr von allen die DNS und ziehen Klone in Erdlöchern groß. Und du hast recht, unsere Prinzessin ist eigentlich ein Prinz. Er ist nur noch schöner als eine Frau, deswegen kleiden wir ihn wie eine Frau und nennen Ihn Prinzessin."

"Das reicht, ich denke du hast schon genug erzählt Tscho." Aus einer dunklen Ecke kam eine doch recht große Gestallt zum Vorschein. Die Gestalt hatte ein sehr schönes Gesicht, lange schwarze Haare, wunderschöne braune Augen und war wie eine Frau gekleidet. Seine Kleidung hatte die schillernsten Farben, die es gab.

"Ihr habt mich also doch gefunden."

"Ich wusste von Anfang an, das du keine Schlange bist. Du konntest es nicht wissen, aber ich bin der Freund aller Schlangen. Und als ich von dir weg bin, hat mich eine echte Schlange aufgeklärt, das du eigentlich ein Mensch bist. Ich war sowieso verwundert, dass du keine Schlitze als Pupillen hattest, da diese für Schlangen üblich ist." erzählte Orochi, dem immer noch Augen und Ohren zugehalten wurden.

"Sag mir, du komisches Balg, wie kommt es das du alles verstanden hast, obwohl dir die Ohren zugehalten wurden?"

" Ganz einfach, ich bin ein Schlangenmensch. Ich brauch meine Ohren nicht um Geräusche in meiner Umgebung wahrnehmen zu können. Ich spüre, wo es warme Stellen gibt, sehe den Umriss dieser Wärmequelle und brauche nur auf die Bewegungen achten, die dein Mund bei jedem Wort macht."

Sarutobi war sehr beeindruckt von seinem Schüler. "Ich wusste das du was besonderes bist mein Junge, um es anders auszudrücken du bist ein echtes Genie." Orochi entgegnete nichts darauf.

"Orochi hast du mich verstanden?" Doch Orochi schwieg. Einen Nachteil hatten seine Fähigkeiten. Wärme die von hinten ausging spürte er zwar, aber sah die Umrisse der Person nicht. So konnte er nicht verstehen was Sarutobi ihm sagte.

"Also was wollt ihr jetzt machen? Werdet ihr mich, nun da ihr mich doch gefunden habt, mitschleifen oder kann ich hier bei meinem Volk bleiben?" fragte der Prinz.

"Wir machen das, wovon wir glauben das es richtig ist."

Nach einer Woche machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause in ihr Heimatdorf. Als sie endlich dort ankamen, gingen sie gleich ins Büro der Hokage um ihnen zu berichten was geschehen war.

"IHR HABT IHN DA GELASSEN??" beide schrieen wie am Spieß.

"SEIT IHR DEN WAHNSINNIG?"

"Nö, wir sind einfach nur nicht mit den ganzen schwulen Ninjas da klargekommen, die ihren Prinzen beschützt haben und haben zugesehen das wir Land gewinnen. Wir mussten sogar Umwege machen um die loszuwerden." Jirayia versuchte verzweifelt ihre Situation zu retten. "Sarutobi hätten sie fast erwischt."

"Na und, soll das eine Entschuldigung für die gescheiterte Mission sein?"

"Wenn Sie der Meinung sind das Sie es besser gemacht hätten, gehen _Sie_ doch dorthin und holen dieses eigenartige Etwas!" antwortete ihnen der gelangweilte und langsam angepisste Orochimaru. Der 1 und 2 Hokage wurden ganz weiss und ruhig.

"Ähäm...na gut...räusper. Dieses mal lassen wir euch euren Fehler durchgehen, ihr könnt gehen und euch ausruhen. Nein, Orochimaru, du bleibst hier. Wir müssen mit dir reden."

Die anderen drei verließen das Büro.

"Was meinen Sie Sensei, was sie mit ihm zu bereden haben?"

"Hm...das weiß ich auch nicht. Wir werden es bestimmt morgen erfahren. Nun geht nach Hause und ruht euch aus, morgen wird ein harter Tag." Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen nach Hause.

Wieder zurück im Büro:

"Orochimaru, es fällt uns schwer es zusagen...aber naja, es tut uns leid dir sagen zu müssen das deine Eltern tot sind." Orochi rührte sich nicht.

"Weißt du ob irgendjemand einen Groll gegen deine Eltern hatte?" Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen ging der junge Genin zur Tür des Büros und verließ es.

Der 1 und 2 Hokage dachten, das dass der Schock war, der ihn stumm gemacht hatte. Aber als der Schlangenmensch weit genug weg war, fing er laut an zu lachen " HEHEHEHE... die Schreckensherrschaft Orochimarus hat begonnen! erst die Eltern; dann der Rest dieses erbärmlichen Dorfes!"

Jirayia beobachtete seinen schlafenden Schüler. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihm, weil er das gleiche durch machen musste wie Jirayia.

" Warum glotz du mich so an? Hab ich was im Gesicht?" fragte der nun endlich aufgewachte Schüler seinen Lehrer. " Nein ich hab mich nur an meine Zeite als Genin erinnert."

"Hehehe man das muss ja Ewigkeiten her sein." Naruto, der erwartet hatte das der alte Perverse gleich wieder mit ihm schimpfen würde, war überrascht das sein Sensei nur lächelte und meinte: "Ja das ist schon sehr lange her"

Ende

Würd mich über Kommentare freuen! :)

* * *


End file.
